George
George is a grumpy steamroller whose interactions with engines generally lead to trouble. Bio George was built in 1920 and arrived on Sodor in 1962. When he first arrived, he immediately entered a conflict with the engines of the Skarloey Railway. At the time Sir Handel was boasting about his broad tyres, which the other engines referred to as "steamroller wheels". Skarloey tried to trick Sir Handel into confronting George to divert his attention. George and Sir Handel immediately disliked each other. One afternoon, Sir Handel took a train down the line parallel to the site where George was working. George wouldn't give the train enough room to pass, and rammed his front roller into Sir Handel's train. The train and construction crews argued until a policeman broke them up and a barrier was built between the road and the rail. George's work was finished, and he was taken away, although Sir Handel took the credit for this. In 1990, George was at work near the Ffarquhar branchline, still grumbling about railways. He told Daisy that friends of his have paved roads over old railway lines, and was eager to do the same on Sodor. Daisy tried not to cross him, fearing he would follow through with his threat. George and his crew left some road cones where they were working. One day, wind blew some cones inside the level crossing into Daisy's path and were pulled under, jamming her brakes. Daisy felt certain he did this on purpose. Once, on Lady Hatt's birthday in 1998, The Fat Controller was running late. His car had broken down, and when he was offered a ride by Caroline, she overheated. George pulled up alongside them and called Caroline "a disgrace to the roads". George's driver, who was fairly even-tempered, offered The Fat Controller a ride, but George lost control and veered into a pool of mud. George later worked at an excavation site with Skarloey and Rheneas, and made rude remarks despite their assertion that their stone would be used to pave George's roads. George was still rude while Percy carried him on a flatbed to his new work site. George was later creating a road on an old railway line, but was intentionally careless when he paved the road over a level crossing, later causing Thomas to become derailed and crash. Finally, George refused to allow Duck to pass him at the yard. As, a result a truck from his train was still on the main line. When the express came through, Gordon collided with the truck, smashing it. The Fat Controller was furious with these recent disturbances, and punished George by taking him off of the roads for a week. For a long time afterwards, George had little actual contact with the engines. On one occasion, Thomas retrieved him to repair the runway of the new airport at the last minute. Persona George is unfriendly to all engines, even those who try to be pleasant towards him. He generally utters variations of the phrase "Railways are no good. Pull them up. Turn them into roads". His unpleasant attitude frequently creates chaos. He calls Thomas a puffball. Basis George is based on an Aveling and Porter steamroller owned by the Reverend Teddy Boston, who also owns the traction engine on which Trevor is believed to be based. Livery George is painted green with gold boiler bands and his funnel and smokebox painted black. His front-forks painted are bright red and his name is painted on both sides of his boiler in white. In the Railway Series, George is painted in green livery with yellow boiler bands and his name painted on his boiler. His face was painted green and his rollers and roof were painted light brown. In Thomas Comes Home, his green livery was repainted teal. Voice Actor * Tom Stourton (UK/US) Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Road Vehicles Category:Traction Engines Category:Steamrollers